Jane Everlasting
Jane Elizabeth Arkensaw, currently known as Jane Everlasting or Jane the Killer, is a vigilante who constantly tries to hunt down her archenemy Jeff the Killer for murdering her family. History Before Jeff became insane she lived across the street from him and from the moment she saw Jeff attack Randy, Troy and Keith she thought he was disturbed in some way and his sadistic smile and his brother Liu's reaction didn't help change that. She did feel more sympathy for him after Liu took the blame for the attack leaving Jeff heartbroken and distraught, she felt awful for him and ashamed at herself for assuming he was a monster, she responded to this by leaving him a note telling him he had a friend. Once Randy, Troy and Keith crashed the birthday party and burned Jeff alive, Jane saw the whole thing from her bedroom window and ran in with a fire extinguisher in an attempt to save him. Jeff's parents invited her and her parents over for dinner as reward for her heroic actions. When the night came however she looked outside the window and saw Jeff get out of the car and his appearance terrified her to the point of making her faint. She woke up hours later, home alone and saw Jeff at his living room window tapping a knife repeatedly on it, she decided to go out and defend herself and Jeff's appearance once again terrified her to the point of fainting. She woke up in Jeff's dining room tied to a chair with a gag in her mouth and saw all of her friends and family along with Jeff's family all dead with smiles carved into their faces. Jeff mocked her while she cried over this saying that he'll make her look "beautiful" too, he then carved a smile into her face before cutting the gag out, he then burnt her alive after he poured bleach and alcohol all over her. She woke up in the hospital disfigured and scarred and swore revenge on Jeff. He left her gifts at the hospital which included of a dress, flowers, letter, black sclera contact lenses, black lipstick and her knife. She wore the clothes reluctantly and held her knife in hand, she visited her parent's grave and decided from that point on she would become Jane Everlasting, swearing revenge on Jeff the Killer. Relationships Jeff the Killer Jane HATES Jeff right down to the core, swearing revenge on him for murdering her family after all she tried to do for him. Her hate for him is unlike any other (sort of..), she will go as far as to kill members of the Creepypasta crew to find Jeff. Nina the Killer Jane isn't fond of Nina, since she is Jeff's girlfriend, she also protects Jeff if Jane spots him. Physical Description Jane has the appearance of a young women wearing black dress with a turtle neck and black shoes, her eyes are pitch black, similar to Eyeless Jack, her skin is white just like Jeff and she has white socks beneath her shoes, her hair is also black. Personality Jane is sweet and loving, however she does get annoyed when she tries to hunt down Jeff and people that mistake her for a killer, leading her to become quite ruthless and aggressive. She hates all the other members of the Creepypestas and sides with everyone who hates Jeff just as much as she does. Jane is described as a default women, aggressive, sweet, charming and sarcastic, just like Jeff, Jane also likes to pull the "I don't care" role. Theme Song "My Prey" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S2PUswYkdyk Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JQoT1KailA8 Jane Everlasting Quotes "You don't stand a chance!" "Didn't stand a chance." "I'm a real pain in the ass, huh?" "This is usually the part where i quip." Gallery 20150123212609_by_bloody_pie1-d8f1z5c.png jane_before_and_after.png|Jane (before and after). Trivia *Jane's real life creator is FearOfTheBlackWolf. **"Jane the Killer: The Real Story" was a fan made adaption of the character, Jane's canon name given by her creator is "Jane Richardson". Category:Heroes Category:Creepypasta Category:Adults Category:Tragic